


A Wolf & Her Wolverine

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Coping, Dominance, F/M, Love, Near Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wolf named Kat? Yep, exactly someone Logan would fall for.</p><p>Kat Laufeyson is sixteen, & a shape shifter. She was one to be quite sociable, or quite cold; either way Logan loves her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wolf & Her Wolverine

 

**_Logan x OC_ **

Kat opened her eyes that bled an ungodly, luminescent golden color. Her canines lengthened like a dog, her ears slicked against the sides of her head as the pain became unbearable, her tail wrapping around her shaking legs.

_"Bow down to me."_

She bit her lip, the points of her teeth knocking her lip. Kat punched the mirror, pushing away from the sink of the bathroom, hitting the cold wall behind her, finally sliding down it to the marble flooring.

"No. I won't, I won't listen." She whimpered, eye opening a fraction of an inch, focusing on a shard of glass. There it was, the monster.

_"You will obey me, it's easier than fighting it."_

Kat weakly growled, looking at her fingernails that had grown into claws, she clenched her fists, nails catching the skin of her palms.

"Never. Never, never, never..." she repeated to herself. Kat repeated that word as she became lost in the beast's gaze that watched her from the shattered glass of the mirror, its eyes the same gold as her own, teeth sharp like hers.

_"Give in. I am you after all."_

The monster, it was her. Kat furiously shook her head, thinking of anything & everything that would help her to keep her humanity, just for a few more moments.

"Please... _hurry_..." Kat whispered helplessly. Tears blurring her vision as her bones popped  & cracked, morphing into a creature smaller, & slimmer than her human self, one with a tail, & fur. The bathroom door flew open, nearly hitting her.

"Kat? Kat," Logan said sliding down besides her wolf form. "What did you do?!" He asked the black wolf as blood poured from an unknown injury. Logan looked around, finding a shard of glass tipped dark red. Running calloused, yet gentle hands across her coal black fur, Logan felt around for anything, something that would help him to stop wherever the bleeding was coming from. He stopped abruptly above the wolf's right paw, fingers tipped in blood. Logan nodded to himself & quickly got up to fetch supplies.


End file.
